


Burning Kisses

by noneveragain



Series: Here's To The Frerard [11]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Burns tongue on coffee, Cute, Fluff, Just cute and sweet ya know?, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluff <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Kisses

It being New Jersey and Christmas time, Frank was on his way home with some more coffee because Gerard had ran out and was way too afraid to venture out into the frostbite wonderland that was the outdoors, so he of course forced Frank to do it. Frank was fucking miserable in the cold. His nose was a bright red, literally like some Rudolf the red nosed reindeer type of shit, and he was shivering like a god damn manic. He had the heater turned all the way up but it didn't unfreeze Frank at all and he seriously regretted cutting off the fingers to all of his gloves. His fingers were fucking cold. 

He pulled into the driveway and stepped out, kicking some of the snow off of the driveway and knocked on the door. Gerard quickly opened it and ushered his freezing boyfriend inside, helping him out of the millions of layers of clothes he had placed on himself before he left. 

"I go to your coffee." Frank said, his teeth chattering harshly causing his whole body to shake. Gerard saw how cold his boyfriend was and pulled the shivering man in his arms. Gerard's body heat instantly relaxed Frank, making both of them smile softly. 

"I'll make some for the both of us okay?" Gerard whispered placing a kiss on Frank's temple and pulling him away gently going to go make the coffee. Frank was still trying to get himself to warm up, blowing hot air on his hands and rubbing them together and on his face which was extremely fucking colder than everything else. 

"The coffee started, c'mere." Gerard cooed, grabbing Frank's wrist and taking him over to the couch and pulling Frank to sit on top of him. Gerard gently caressed Frank's face and felt how fucking cold he was. 

"My big strong man was out there in the cold wasn't he?" Gerard brought his lips up to meet Frank's, a small blush present over Frank's face. Whenever Gerard called him these little names made him feel so good.

"You did it all for me too? I must be special." Gerard giggled pulling Frank in for another kiss. 

"Yeah baby you are." Frank managed to breathe out against Gerard's lips. It was tender moments like these in which Frank forgot all about the cold or the fact he would soon have a nice cup of coffee in his hands, all he cared about in this moment was the beautiful raven haired man that was present underneath him. 

"I love you Frankie. You know that?" Gerard smiled, pressing a small kiss to Frank's collar bone that was visible from his black and white striped long sleeve shirt. 

"I love you too baby. Fuck - I will never get tired of saying that. You mean just so much to me and I -" Frank was rambling at this point and while it made Gerard's heart flutter, the older man shut him up by pressing yet another kiss against the tattooed mans lips.

"Frank I know. Stop getting all sappy with me baby, I don't need to cry." Gerard giggled slightly, shifting positions so he could be a bit more comfortable. 

"I'm sorry I just - I love you." Frank smiled. 

"I love me too." Gerard giggled, making both of them burst out laughing, the light hearted moment fixed any tension or sadness that was lingering in the air. 

"Hey the coffee." Frank chuckled, getting off of Gerard and both men walking over to the kitchen. Frank started to grab their mugs from the cabinet right above the coffee maker and smiled when Gerard wrapped his long arms around Frank's slightly chubby frame. 

"You're adorable." The simple words made Gerard blush just slightly. "Aww thank you baby." He giggled, squeezing the man he held in his arms softly as Frank was stiring in the sugar for both coffee's. 

"One for Gerard." Frank said dragging one cup up and off of the counter, gripping it gently and handing it to him. "And one for me." He smiled, picking up the other cup as they both stared at each other. Frank let the heat from the cup radiate throughout his fingers because they were so fucking numb from being in the cold. 

"Fuck! That's hot." Gerard yelled, placing the cup down and sucking in some air. "I think I burned my tongue." He frowned. Frank honestly felt his heart break slightly. His poor baby. 

"Aww let me see." Frank asked, making an 'aah' noise and watching as Gerard slowly opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Frank saw the small red patch at the tip of Gerard's tongue that was burned and flinched slightly leaving his cup on the counter next to Gerard's.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Frank snorted, cupping Gerard's face gently. 

"Please?" Gerard smile, sticking his tongue out again. 

Frank pressed his lips against Gerard's tongue, feeling the older man slowly slip his tongue in between Frank's lips and lick his way around his mouth. Frank was sucking gently on Gerard's tongue, both of them groaning softly. 

When they finally pulled away, they were both a giggling mess. 

"I love you Frankie." 


End file.
